If my fear is tomorrow
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. AU. Debe continuar, debe seguir luchando por él. Por ambos.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _El título es un extracto de la canción "A deathless song" de Parkway Drive, en la cual esto está parcialmente basado._

 _ **KatsuDeku. AU. Mitología nórdica. Skoll!Katsuki. Sól!Izuku.** **Máni!Shouto.**_

* * *

 ** _If my fear is tomorrow_**

Está cansado, cada respiración es más dolorosa que la anterior sin embargo no puede detenerse ahora. Debe continuar, debe seguir luchando por él. Por ambos.

De cualquier manera no podría detenerse si quisiera, ya ha matado a muchos.

Respira con dificultad y limpia los restos de sangre que manchan su rostro, se ve casi negra en esa noche. Se pregunta si sus ojos se ven igual, ¿o acaso brillan con más intensidad?, se ríe de sí mismo, es extraño que todavía tenga la insolencia de ponerse a pensar en cosas como esas.

Blande su espada con maestría contra la nueva horda de enemigos que se acerca al bosque donde han buscado refugio. Normalmente sería más salvaje —y desagradable—, pero el conjuro sigue haciendo efecto y está atado a usar esa apariencia humana que sólo le entorpece, o eso cree, sus ataques son impecables y letales. No tiene reparos en cortar sus gargantas, él que ha nacido con el único fin de devorar al Sol es tan sanguinario y brutal como sus progenitores.

Los cuerpos se apilan uno tras otro y apenas puede contener la emoción. Respira apresuradamente, intenta recuperar el aliento y no puede resistir un pensamiento sobre lo excitante que le resulta todo esto.

Limpia el sudor que baja por su frente, sus mechones cenizos se pegan a su cara, y termina manchándose con la sangre ajena que carga en sus manos... ah no, es suya. Extiende el brazo hacia el cielo, la sangre escurre desde un corte en su dorso y apenas puede ver las runas pintadas en sus manos, unas ya han sido dañadas por la herida. Las nubes cubren la bóveda celeste y la nieve no parece acabar, el tiempo se acerca.

Da un par de sacudidas a la espada para retirar el líquido carmín que la tiñe y mientras la enfunda da media vuelta para regresar con él.

—¡Espera!

O eso ha pretendido. Conoce esa voz y se pregunta qué es lo que hace su hermano si él ha llegado hasta aquí. Se voltea y encara al molesto dios.

Frunce el ceño, le fastidia verle. Su cabello blanco resplandece al igual que su blanquecina piel, le queda bien ser la luna, ¿el cabello rojo y la cicatriz son culpa del disgusto del resto de los Dioses?, sonríe de lado un tanto burlón.

—¿Dónde está? —baja del carro y siente cómo sus caballos le miran —, responde.

—No tengo que responderte —dice altanero.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con él?, tu destino es devorarlo.

En serio, ¿qué hace el imbécil de su hermano?, le dejará otra marca en la cara si lo ve.

—¿Y? —sabe que su destino es matarle pero hará todo lo posible por retrasar esos eventos.

—¿Te enamoraste de él?

La voz del dios está llena de antipatía y no puede irritarle más. Sí, es inconcebible, un semidiós como él se ha enamorado de quien se supone debe matar. Una bestia como él ha caído por un dios como Izuku. Lo ha perseguido por años, deseoso por su brillo, encantado por su belleza... eventualmente pasaría.

—Qué absurdo.

—¡Cállate! —siente sus huesos crujir, las runas ya no le restringen.

Sabe que es inútil buscar pelea con él, no podrá hacerle nada ni aunque tome su forma real, no es su destino matar al dios de la Luna. Sin embargo no le importa, al menos lo hará alejarse de ahí. Las runas en sus manos se desvanecen así como las que trae en su cuello. Se quita la capa que usa y grita con fuerza mientras sufre una drástica metamorfosis.

Abandona esa piel humana y recupera su verdadera forma en un instante. Es una bestia enorme, un lobo infernal, ha derribado algunos árboles en su transformación y por su altura su cabeza llega más arriba que las copas de los árboles del bosque. Sus ojos encarnados resplandecen con un singular color amarillo; su pelaje cenizo luce maltrecho, en su hocico pueden verse su hueso mandibular y parte de su hueso nasal, en sus patas se observan parcialmente sus radios y fémures y en su abdomen sus costillas parecen perforar su pelaje.

De su mandíbula cuelgan hilos de saliva y gruñe antes de lanzar un zarpazo contra el dios de la Luna. No consigue nada más que provocar un temblor en Midgard, Shouto se aleja en su carro y sus caballos cabalgan por el cielo alejándose con rumbo a Asgard.

Bufa molesto y da media vuelta para dirigirse al extenso lago donde el Sol le espera.

Pronto sale del bosque, no le toma mucho tiempo, y a la orilla del lago puede ver al dios del Sol acariciando a los caballos que llevan su carroza. Brillan con una luz cálida y percibe un ligero calor emanando de Izuku. No puede tolerarlo, no le gusta tener que hacer esto, por eso cree que si abandonan Midgard podrán anteponerse a su destino.

—Katsuki —le llama y se inclina para permitirle alcanzarlo —, descansa, no te ves bien.

Las manos del otro tocan su hocico, acarician su carcomido pelaje y su cálido tacto le calma, le arrulla. Observa su figura refulgente, podría devorarlo de un sólo bocado y pensar eso le convence de que no hay forma en que pueda evadir su destino.

La profecía dice que cuando su hermano mate a la Luna y él devore al Sol el ocaso de los Dioses comenzará. Se pregunta si es algo que ha sucedido antes, tiene la sensación de que no es la primera vez que llega al lago con la idea de ir al antiguo reino de sus padres, ¿será acaso un ciclo interminable que tan pronto termina vuelve a empezar?

 _¿Siempre termina igual?_

Pero entonces, ¿es esta la primera vez que se enamoran?, ¿o quizá siempre ha sido así y este destino es la condena por tal barbaridad?

Quiere preguntarle pero teme su respuesta.

—Sé cómo duele —susurra —, pero seguir retrasando esto sólo lo hará más doloroso.

A pesar de que la nieve no ha parado en años y Midgard parece congelarse la presencia de Izuku es suficiente para hacer que el frío que siente desaparezca.

Entorna los ojos, detesta sus palabras porque no hacen más que confirmar sus sospechas. Lo han intentando una y otra vez pero nunca han logrado nada.

Se levanta, su figura es tan pequeña; a lo lejos escucha el carruaje de la Luna ser destrozado seguido del aullido victorioso de su hermano y fija sus ojos encarnados en los cetrinos de Izuku.

Su pelaje se encrespa y se abalanza sobre él, lo devora junto a su carroza y sus bellos corceles, la sangre y el agua inundan sus fauces y ruge para anunciar el fin de los tiempos.

Así es como termina siempre.


End file.
